


Deve ser lua cheia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma piloto de resgate e uma médica de emergência trocam histórias sobre seus pacientes.





	Deve ser lua cheia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It must be a full moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382961) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Sam descansou suas costas contra o balcão, cruzando seus braços e tentando uma pose relaxada.

“Olá, doutora,” ela disse para Janet, que estava completando um formulário.

Janet sorriu para ela. “Carter, não sabia que você estava aqui.”

“Acabei de chegar, na verdade.”

“Achei que hoje era seu dia de folga.”

“Era.” Sam suspirou. “Uma criança decidiu pular de um penhasco. O piloto de plantão nunca voou nessas condições e o risco do paramédico acabar esmagado contra as rochas era alto demais, então me chamaram.”

Não era exatamente o que ela gostaria de fazer no seu dia de folga, mas eles tinham razão em chamar ela. Entre o vento, as ondas, e as rochas, era quase uma missão suicida, mas ela foi capaz de trazer eles de volta com só um helicóptero ligeiramente danificado como vítima.

“Isso parece complicado. Todo mundo bem?” Janet perguntou.

Sam deu de ombros, resgate já era difícil o bastante sem que ela precisasse pensar sobre sobrevivência depois que chegassem no hospital. “A criança ficou inconsciente bastante tempo, mas está estável agora, em recuperação. Você sabe como são adolescentes, ótimo metabolismo, se alguém consegue se recuperar depois de rachar a cabeça e se afogar, é alguém de quinze anos.”

“Você deveria tomar cuidado. Saint Mary perdeu um time de resgate naquela costa, o helicóptero chegou perto demais e foi pego por uma onda. Bateu direto nas rochas, sem sobreviventes.”

Sam acenou. Ela conhecia a piloto, tinha servido com ela na força aérea. Isso só servia para mostrar que habilidade só podia alguém parte do caminho, em um trabalho assim, sempre contavam com a sorte.

“Não sei porque as pessoas ainda vão lá. É quase inacessível por um motivo. Só no ano passado tivemos sete mortes lá, e essas foram só as pessoas que não pudemos salvar.”

Janet puxou um raio-X de trás dos formulários que ela estava completando. “Esse foi meu último paciente, você está vendo isso aqui?”

Janet apontou para deixar claro, mas não havia necessidade.

“Isso é… por favor me diz que isso não é um revólver de verdade.”

“Não só é de verdade, mas ainda está carregado. Os amigos dele o desafiaram a comer ele.”

“E ele comeu?” Sam perguntou, chocada.

“E depois mentiu para mim. Ele veio reclamando de dor de estômago, disse que não comeu nada de estranho. Ele só confessou depois do raio-X, o que serve para mostrar que algumas pessoas realmente não sabem o que é bom para elas.”

“Bem, acho que é seguro dizer que você vai ser a ganhadora da competição desse mês de objeto mais estranho tirado de dentro de um paciente.”

“Na verdade, Keller me ganhou. Ela pegou o irmão desse cara.”

“Será que eu quero saber?”

Janet se inclinou para suspirar para ela. “Granada ativa.”

“Como ele comeu uma granada ativa?”

“Ele não comeu.”

“Oh. Deu, já chega por um dia, deve ser lua cheia. Quando você sai?”

Janet olhou para o relógio. “Uma hora, quer esperar por mim?”

“Não, mas quero voltar para casa, tomar um banho e então vir te buscar para jantar.”

“É um acordo.”


End file.
